minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Madrid
]]The town of Madrid, also known as the Spanish Empire, was a town in the New World (literally, and after the 1/10/2014 reset). Madrid was the oldest town in the world, created in June 2014. It was one of the only towns created again after the reset by the same mayor, which was on October 10, 2014. The city was lost in the transition to The Third Reset Era. The Town Madrid was the largest town in the world. It was located around a bay, the River of Silver, called Madrid Bay. The bay divided it in two important parts, the modern part, and the ancient. Ancient part is the main one and it`s at north of the bay, while modern part is at south. Streets are really big in both areas, Madrid was even considered the town with biggest streets. The biggest one was MarkusRabbit Avenue, with almost 20 blocks. This avenue went along the town, mainly in ancient part but some of it was in the modern one. To link both parts of the town there was a bridge, built by TheCarlagas. The bridge linked both parts of the avenue too. The town had important facilities such as a subway, the Metro de Madrid, a [[Litter Pipe of Madrid|'Litter Pipe']] which linked all the town with the recycling center, the [[Madrid International Airport|'Madrid International Airport']], the [[Madrid University|'Madrid University']]... and WW3). This photo was taken before of the war, probably in January 2015. ]]There was also a port at the north coast of the bay, in the ancient part, with a lighthouse. And another dock was in the modern part owned by MIoRI. There were some main styles in the town, but there was a high variety. -'Spanish Empire style' (16th and 17th centuries in reality): Mainly orange, with towers being commonplace. The best example was the City Hall. -'Castillian style' (Low Middle Age and 15th century): Austere style with stone portals. Some examples were the Madrid College and the Enchanting Hall. -'Neoclassical and borbonic style' (18th century): Stone and stone bricks buildings, sometimes huge. Some examples were the Madrid Bank and the Palace of Salubrity. Important buildings and other stuff: * City Hall * National Library of Madrid * Market of Madrid * Madrid University * Palace of Government * House of Banners * Bridge of Madrid * The Three Towers * UN HQ * Hospital of Madrid * Madrid Stadium * Madrid International Airport * Asian Tower Important streets: * MarkusRabbit Avenue * Tesla Avenue * Goya Street Important squares. * Main Square / Madrid Square * Market Square / Bull Square * Independence Square * Peace Square / UN Square Important parks and big green areas. * The Retiro * Movecraft Springs * Madrid Bay coast (and Library`s Plain) Wildlife There were plenty of horses around Madrid, and also most part of peaceful livestock mobs. There were also slimes in the swamp near the town. The main and most dominant tree to be found in Madrid was the acacia tree. Acacia trees were being cut down by illegal wood collectors (by law, you can cut a tree only if you cut it down completely and replant the sapling anywhere then) so there were strong efforts by government to replant. It was being successful, and there were more trees around Madrid than before the town`s creation. There were also some other species of trees, manually introduced in the biome. Biome and weather Weather in Madrid was warm. The biome was between plains and savanna. Modern Part was in plains, but Ancient one was in the savanna biome, so there was rain only in the first one. History ANCIENT AGE Some historians say that some buildings existed in Central Spain before Madrid's Foundation, which means that there could have been another town before Madrid. ANCIENT TOWNS Belgrade was considered Madrid`s grandfather because Old Madrid was created by Belgrade people after that town fell. MARKUSRABBIT AGE (June - July 2014) Madrid was founded in Spain by MarkusRabbit in the last week of June 2014, as Tesla's capital (see Old Madrid). In this age, a Spaniard known as DONREPANOCHA (a.k.a Don) joined Madrid with an ambitious project: to build a rather tall and amazing skyscraper. The project had already been tried in Axim, Beograd and Berlin, ''because it was denied in ''Axim and it was impossible to begin it in Beograd and Berlin because they were destroyed in wars. MarkusRabbit gave Don a plot and financed part of the building. The building was named Madrid Tower, but it wasn't finished until September 2014. BRADWALKER12 AGE (July 2014 - 23 August 2014) In the second half of July, MarkusRabbit gave Bradwalker12 the title of mayor in Madrid. Bradwalker12 was always inactive, so Don began to control Madrid de facto. During this age, Xexekeli created Lisbon, a town that got good relations with Madrid, only at the beginning. Don and Xexekeli began the Iberian Train, a railway between Lisbon and Madrid, but it was never completed though. When Xexekeli began to conquer all the southern Spain coasts, Madrid thought that Lisbon was planning to circle them and the relations began to freeze. DONREPANOCHA`S AGE BEFORE THE RESET (23 August 2014 - 1 October 2014) Peninsula Epoch Between 22-24 August of 2014, Don became Madrid's Mayor because Bradwalker was always inactive. Justin made him mayor. When he became mayor, he began a expansion to East, taking Valencia Coast, to avoid that Lisbon circles Madrid. It began long discussions between the Madrid Government and the Lisbon and Ecumenical governments. Meanwhile the conflict, some of his reforms were: bigger streets with name, town newspaper and mail boxes, improve the culture keeping books and building monuments and culture buildings (in Old Madrid, the Madrid Tower, the Columbus Arch, the Gabriel de Castilla monument, the Salamanca Square, the National Archive... South American Epoch September along, happened the Great Migration. Madrid was moved to Argentina (see more about Great Migration here). Madrid fusionated with Montevideo, so becames South Madrid. Montevideo became North Madrid. Both towns were like an one only town, but for the server, they really were two towns. The South Madrid Mayor was DONREPANOCHA and North Madrid`s was OwlCharles. It was called the Madrid Union. DONREPANOCHAS Age (After the Reset: New World (1 October 2014 - 2015) After the reset happened, DONREPANOCHA created again Madrid in Uruguay (Uruguay was part of Spain, Madrid), continuing it, and joined American Dominion, and then Wolfcoast Empire, where Madrid was Ministry of Culture. They had terrorist attacks from Chicago. The Chicago`s mayor, Ninjagoawesome, wanted make a fortress for war near Madrid, but Madrid didn`t agree. Also, Madrid accused him of kill madritian sheeps. Because this reasons, the people from Chicago began do terrorism in Madrid. The attacked town was also defended by Dimavr2 and Xexekeli. The conflict was finally solutionated. Chicago went near Amazonian Forests to build a trade base, without war uses, relatively far of Madrid. Anyway, there were further violations of the agreement by Chicago (taking more plots in the outpost than the allowed by Madrid, building war materials). The last conflict between Spanish Empire and Chicago was when an already unidentified griefer destroyed the Chicago's boats in the outpost. They thought that the griefer was DONREPANOCHA (is realized and obvious that he didn't), so they threw some bombs in Madrid, probably using cannons. Since this confusion, both towns had got a strong friendship until Chicago disappeared. Then Madrid joined the Democratic Union. After the Great_Federation grew, there were lot of tensions between both nations. January 2015 Along first weeks, Madrid had a huge growing, mainly in population, and also in many other features. In the middle, there was a pioneer in the server democratic referendum, where citizens voted what to do after Democratic Union was disbanded. Then Madrid joined Ecumenical Empire. The Great Federation made a coward attack in Madrid when few Madritians were online, and some movecrafts were destroyed. F1sh98, head of the Federation, refused to give any explanation. This attack caused more and more tensions between the Federation and Ecumenical Empire, and many more people began to hate the Federation. Madrid was the selected capital between last January days and first February ones. World War Three After elections, in wich Madrid reached more than 50% of votes, Madrid began to reorganize the nation. Then began the war between Federation and the Ecumenical Empire when F1sh attacked and invaded Madrid. This was called WORLD WAR III. The part of the war that happened in Madrid, related to the invasion, is called the Madrid War of Independence. The Fed claimed Madrid Square, and wrote what Madritians call false claims on a wooden wall there. Those "lies" said that F1sh was the new mayor of Madrid, that Madrid belongs to Mendoza, that Madrid Bank to F1sh, and so on. This aggression caused a strong popular uprising, which can be compared to the 2 May 1808 incident in Madrid in reality. People from all over the world went to help in Madrid against F1sh. Thanks to some revolutionary leaders like Sir_Rennington, TheCarlagas, and KingYoda, the morality was very strong and F1sh didn`t have a second to rest until he invented `a ceasefire`, wich was simply his way to hide that he was surrendering temporarily. That first uprising kept F1sh busy for four hours. Then began negociations between Fed and Ecu. F1sh broke the peace for negotiate to reclaim the land which was conquered in Mendoza by Madritians in the uprising, so the uprising began again and F1sh was taken down. Because of the extremely low F1sh`s popularity, the war was a success and Mendoza was destroyed. The Madrid Independence War improved a lot the patriotic feelings and motivated the resistance in other towns against Fed invaders, which helped to get rid of them. After WW3 The town entered a golden age after WW3. The economy omy got developed and more stuff was built. To get resources, Madrid established a colony in Ireland. The author of the project was Sir Rennington, declared governor, but the project is now abandoned. More new facilities for citizens were added to the town. The public plumber net to get rid of litter is working in citizens` houses since February, and Madrid is the first town in the server in get this system, created by Ultrarazor14. Madrid had a citizens record in the Independence War, but lost some residents after it. Since finals of February, population is grow again, and the town developed an international diplomatic system to stay out of wars, wich was a success, and turned Ecu in one of the few nations where there was absolute peace. This has got benefits for Madrid (and the whole Ecu), and there was a good prosperity, peace and stability time again. Server`s decadence (from begginings of April 2015 to 10 May 2015) In April and May, the whole server lost most part of the traditional and important players (OwlCharles, Xexekeli, Dimavr2, Atchy_SK, BuilderS (left before), and others). In the change from April to May, a bug/glitch disbanded Madrid and it had to be created again. It lost the 45 citizens, but Madrid got back 10 of them in a couple days, which shows that ir is still the most active-populated town in the server. Madrid became the only important and big town that remained active, but almost nothing was built since Server froze and important players left, except the Great Madrid Museum. It is currently being built by Jacobflo and the Mayor. The Reborning (since Mid May 2015) Since around 10 May, everything got better in the server, and even some players returned. Madrid began to grow amazingly fast in a world which was waking up again. The Madrid Museum and the works to finish BuilderS` tower symbolized the end of a dark age in the server. Ecu got out from the inactivity again, because in April, nations were simply frozen. Madrid is having a fast growing recently. The city was lost in the Transition to the Third Reset Era. Economy Madrid`s economy is very prosperous. The main activity is the commerce, the wool, and the movecrafts industry, the most important in the server. Agriculture: The Madritian agriculture was stopped until December 14, when a big farm was built at North-West of Madrid. Anyway, agriculture isn`t important for Madritian economy. Livestock: is very important the wool production (the famous spanish merin sheeps), meanwhile the animal food production is almost unexistent. In second place, it is important the horses livestock, livestock that increassed the quality by JohnH1 with better stables in the place before used in coloured sheeps. Also the cows farms for leather are quiet important. In forests and logging, the acacia wood is one of the logging pilars. There are also some secondary types of trees around the town, planted by madritians to collect more different wood, but the most part of the wood is collected respectfully in the madritian outposts. In industry, the most important sector is the movecrafts industry, thanks to the famous madritian engineer JohnH1. An important product is the glass. Mainly improved by the trade with Atlantis (the price was 10.000 dollars for 6 glass stacks), a town that needed tons of glass, and now improved by madritian needs and trade with other towns (example: Bangkok)., for buildings in the town. And also, since 1.8 update in the server, the banners are becaming importants because the good wool production. Since Madrid Mining was created, the industry is also orientating a bit to melt ores. In mining, the importance is growing. The first cave was discovered under the currently town hall, only 1 or 2 blocks under the surface, and now is the center of all the mining activities. Is monopolized by Madrid Mining, an enterprise created by TheCarlagas in 25 October with the Government support. Thanks to the huge stone needs in the town, Is important the stone and bickstone mining, improved since the first GA`s pickaxe arrived to Madrid; also cobble mining is developing. The 1.8 materials as diorite, granite and andesite, and the nether materials as nether rock, nether bricks and quartz, are an important basement for the mining in Madrid. Tourism: '''The tourism is important in this huge historical metropoli near the sea. People visit Madrid to see the big city, to visit the museums, to see the famous movecrafts that are produced there and to enjoy the peace that the town provides. '''Commerce: The trade and commerce with the last products is the main engine of Madrid`s economy. They have many trade deals. For example, they used to export food to London, carrots, potatoes and melons to Venice, wool to Venice, glass to Atlantis. And currently, items are sold all over the world. Culture Madrid has got a rich culture, after the different ages. The town is now capital of the nation, but it was Ministry of Culture in the last nations, Ecumenical Empire, Old European Union and Wolfcoast Union. It has received many times the surname of Capital of the Culture, title that, for some people, can also be given to Bangkok. Also, Madrid was the main helper and collaborator to make this wiki, helping Dominik, from Saigon. The''' MIoRI, Madrid Institute of Research and Investigation', is the main culture organization in Madrid. It leads a bunch of projects for history, science, archaeology, literature, etc. It currently rules the 50% of UNESCO wich is located in Madrid (the other 50% is in Bangkok). There is also a college, the Madrid College, and it gives special honoris causa titles to people who do well any activity. There are titles for many different subjets, and they are difficult to get, so to get a title gives much prestige. It`s also a very important books center. The MIoRI, and mainly the '''National Library of Madrid', has got the biggest book collection in the server. Madrid is an important center for the book collecting where the MIoRI project translates, copies and corrects different books from many different towns. There are also some interesting museums, like the House of the Banner, where you can see banners from many different towns, nations, organizations... some of them practically forgoten. The town also protects the archaeology. One of the first archaeological sites on the server was Amberes, in Old World, in Valencia coast. Is also known the Chicagolese Submarine stucked in Madrid bay, strongly protected. (after months of submarine, they discovered that it wasn't a submarine from Chicago conflicts, it is a failed JohnH1 aircraft). The submarine has got facilities for tourists now, so it is easy to see it. Architecture: main article: Madrid architecture. The Madritian architecture has got a huge variety. Dislike to towns like Darwin or Pressburg, there isn't an uniform architectonic style. Anyway, the main style is the ancient spanish one. There is old Castillian style in buildings like Madrid College or the Enchanting Hall (Low Middle Age and 15th century), also Spanish Empire style in others like the City Hall (16th and 17th centuries) and also neoclassical borbonic style in others like the House of the Plumber or the Madrid Library (18th century style). Painting: Thanks to the important wool production, the tapestry is used in the town. Famous Madritians The Nine Originals. The first citizens if the town, in Old Madrid age, before of DON. We barely know about them. * MarkusRabbit. Founder of the primitive Madrid. Immigrated from Yugoslavia. He came from Belgrade, reasson because of which Belgrade is considered Madrid`s grandgrandfather. * bradwalker12. Trustable MarkusRabbit`s helper. He was the heir when Markus left. * Barrold100. He wanted to be Madrid`s mayor when Brad became inactive. * SezzRat. Australian, female, 20 years old. She probably lived in a house near the Old Madrid Wall. * jacobmc7. He probably lived with SezzRat. * butterruler6. Unknown. * DiogoDoes. Town`s baker. He owned a shop, the Diogo Does Bakery. * Iv_InSaNe. Unknown. * Skotywow. American, 21 years old. The legend says that he was one of the richest players in the server. Famous Madritians * DONREPANOCHA: Mayor of the town and founder of Madrid. * Creepyfyer3000: Catalonian player. He began a project for a resort in Canary Islands, important event in Old Madrid history. * JohnH1: Madrid`s importance in movecraft, as top town for it, exists thanks to John. He is Madritian since the first days of the town, currently assistant. He has helped a lot in the town. * Florijac / Jacobflo111: John`s brother, also master of movecraft. He joined a bit later. Amazing stuff like the Madrid International Airport and many movecrafts exist thanks to him. * TheCarlagas: Ethernal Madritian citizen even when he lives outside, important piece of town`s history. He created MIoRI, one of the most important Madritian organizations. He has been assistant. * Whazup004: Madritian citizen, owner of a movecrafts company. He was the one who most expanded Madritian international businesses around the world. He is currently assistant. * Ultrarazor14: Citizen for around one week. This was the first town he joined, and then he moved to another towns and was banned. His invention of the Plumber Net of Madrid, aka Litter Piper, gave him inmortality. * Zero Crazy / Sir Rennington: Famous guerrillero and resistence leader in Independence War of Madrid and author and first governor of Spanish Ireland colony. * KingYoda: Madritian explorer and adventurous. He led many archaeology and exploration projects by MIoRI. * Rj7111: Nice movecrafts engineer. Foreign Policies Don, write about your foreign policies here.__FORCETOC__ Category:Town Category:Disappeared Towns Category:Second Era